The assignment everlasting
by Black Pheonix 153
Summary: All kagura wanted was to lead her land in peace and not get into trouble, but what happenes when you through in nosey teachers, assingments, and matchmaking friends, and a crazy person trying to take over her lands? Kagura is about to find out. R
1. Chapter 1 New Friends, Old Enemies

Chapter 1 New Friends and Old Enemies

"Kitty!" Kagura shouted as she ran across the cafeteria to her friend. A brown haired demon looked up, smiled, and stood up . They gave each other a quick hug, and then began to tell each other about their summer vacation.

"So who did you get as a roomie this year?" Kitty asked. Kagura groaned as she remembered whom she had last year.

Flashback

Kagura walked into her room and had set her stuff on the bed closest to the window when she heard a cough. She turned to see a young woman with raven black hair and cold brown eyes. The girl was wearing a white tube top that barely covered her boobs and a red mini skirt that looked like her butt was going to fall out of it.

"Excuse me **demon**, but I think you have the wrong room." The girl said with a look that said she had spotted something that, not only smelled but also looked absolutely repulsive.

"You're Kikyo Takahashi, right?" Kagura asked politely.

"Not that it matters to you, but yes, I am." Kikyo replied snottily.

"Hi! I'm Kagura Ryusaki and by the way I am in the right room." Kagura said as she held out her hand.

"Oh……Well just don't touch anything that belongs to me or talk to me either." Kikyo said as she brushed past Kagura.

'Shesh, what a snob!' Kagura thought as she went back to her unpacking.

End of Flashback

The teachers claimed that putting them in dorms with other people would be good for them, and it would let them get to know their classmates better. The only thing Kagura had learned from Kikyo was that she hated and she smelled of rotting corpses and dirt. Kagura sighed, she silently hoped that this year's roommate was friendlier, she pulled herself out of her thoughts and turned to her friend.

"Hey, Kitty? I think I'm going to head to my room, Ok?" Kagura asked, though she didn't even wait for a response as she quickly hurried away.

Kagura's P.O.V.

Ok, lets see, my room number is 352. Ok, here's the key. I really hope I have someone nice this year. I certainly would **not** like to go through what happened last year again. What the!?

End of P.O.V.

Kagura snapped out of her thoughts as she ran into what felt like a brick wall. She landed on her butt in a sitting position. The person she had ran into knelt down coming into her line of vision.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked. Kagura blinked looking him up and down. The boy wore a tight dark purple shirt, that showed off his abs nicely and matched his eyes which were violet, black baggy pants, and black docks. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Kagura blinked at him stupidly.

"I….uh….I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going." Kagura said blushing.

"That's quite alright." The boy smiled and extended his hand. "By the way I'm Miroku Sotomura."

"I'm Kagura Ryusaki." Kagura said as she grabbed Miroku's hand. After he helped her up Kagura, unfortunately, found out that Miroku had a wandering hand. Kagura blushed as her temple throbbed.

"Why you little!" Kagura fumed as she gave him a good roundhouse kick to the head. "You little pervert I oughta kill you!" Kagura fumed over the half conscious boy. "Try that shit with me again, and I will kill you!" She turned on her heel and stormed off to her room. When she got there she put her favorite Good Charlotte cd in and blasted it.

'Kami, why do all men have to be such assholes!' She thought angrily as she started to unpack her suitcase as her music started to calm her down. She was just putting away her fighting uniform when she heard a knock at the door.

"Doors open!" Kagura shouted over her shoulder not even bothering to turn around as she reached to turn down the volume of her music.

"Um excuse me?" Kagura turned around to see a young woman, a freshman by the look of it.

"Um, is this room 352?" the girl asked timidly.

"Yes it is. May I ask what your name is?" Kagura asked the girl as she stuck out her hand.

"It's Rin Takahashi, I'm new here." Rin said shyly.

"My name is Kagura Ryusaki. Are you related to Kikyo Takahashi?" Kagura asked as she shook Rin's hand.

"Yes, she's my big sister. Are you." "Rin dear, you shouldn't hang out with a demon of **her** class." Kikyo said stepping into the room. Rin cast her eyes down and mumbled what sounded like a "Yes, ma'm." Kikyo then turned with a satisfied grin back to Kagura.

'Don't you have a garbage dump to visit your family in? Oh wait, even **your** family can't **afford **something like **that**." Kikyo said as she flipped her now bleached blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Kikyo, you know, I've been wondering, about the rumor that's been going around. I heard that you're not as smart as you look. Oh, wait what looks. Anyways, just wondering if that took you all day or just all summer vacation." Kagura said giving Kikyo a small smirk. "Like I said last year Kikyo. **Get. Out.** Or have you forgotten that little restraining order." Kagome said bluntly as she pointed towards the door as Kikyo started to back up never turning her back on Kagura until she was out the door.

"You just await Kagura ,you'll be in so slam" A string of curse words could be heard outside the door from Kikyo. Kagura sighed as she turned back to finish unpacking when she noticed Rin was staring at her.

"Ya know, a fly might fly into your mouth if you keep it open like that." Kagura said with a satisfied grin when Rin shut her mouth with an audible click. Satisfied Kagura returned to her unpacking and was lost in her own thoughts (AN: He he that happens to me a lot.) when Rin asked her a question.

"How come you talked to my sister that way?" She asked quietly "Are you going to kick me out too?" Kagura blinked in surprise at the question.

'She's not only scared of me, but her sister as well. Hmmmm this defiantly needs to be fixed.' "Rin, no offense but your sister is a bitch, that's why I talk to her the way I do. No, I won't through you out, the only reason I did that to your sister was because she decided I was in the way for a boy she wanted and tried to kill me." Kagura replied scowling softly at the memory. Rin just nodded and turned back to her unpacking as an awkward silence fell between the two. When Kagura finished her unpacking she decided to break the silence.

"Hey Rin?"

"Hmm"

"I was wondering, since you're new would you like to come and meet my friends?" Kagura asked as she glanced at the clock, which read 6:30 p.m.

"I don't know…"Rin's voice trailed off.

"Come on, it'll be fun! And it will help you get used to where things are." Kagura begged as she tugged on the younger girls arm.

"I" "Please?" Kagura begged as she tried to give Rin puppy eyes.

"Ok, fine." Rin said giving up.

"Yay!" Kagura shouted as she grabbed the younger girls arm. "Come on I know they will love you." Kagura said they walked out of the room. A few minutes later they arrived in the commons room.

"They should be here if not we'll go to the office and ask for their room numbers." Kagura said as she looked for her friends. When she finally spotted them, she walked over to them dragging Rin behind her.

"Kitty, Rica, Holly, Jenna, Ayame this is Rin Takahashi. She's new so be **nice**." Kagura said giving a slight glare at toward Holly and Jenna as she said that last sentence. Rin just gave a shy wave to everyone.

"Rin this is Kitty Takshima, she is tiayouki of the south, and she is from the panther tribe. This is Rica, but we call her Ed, she is tiayouki of the eastern lands. This is Holly she's a miko, a very strong one at that considering her mom was Mideroku. Jenna is a hanyou from the wolf demon tribe. This is my little sister, Ayame, she is next in line for the throne of the northern lands, and we're from the dragon tribe." Kagura said as she pointed to everyone, when she had finished she turned to Rin and asked. "So where are you from?"

"Wait, you're the lady of the northern lands, you're the lady of the eastern lands, and your the lady of the southern lands." Rin asked in astonishment that such important people would talk to her, let alone one of them be her roommate.

"Yep." Kagura chirped. "Now, will you please answer my question?"

"Well I'm from the western lands, my tribe is from the fox kitsunes." Rin said trying to be polite.

"But aren't you related to Kikyo?" Ayame asked in confusion.

"Technically no, at least not blood wise anyway. She hates me and her own family because the adopted me." Rin stated.

"Still doesn't excuse her from acting like a witch, no one should have to put up with her crap, especially you, Rin." Kagura said. They continued their conversation talking about boys, how to hurt Kikyo, music, books, and how to hurt Kikyo. (AN. Got to love the Kikyo bashing. .) As they where talking, Kagura proposed to make Rin a member of their odd ball "family", which was unanimously voted in as a resounding yes, when a voice came over the speaker.

"Ok students. It's 10:00, time to head to your dorms. Lights out at midnight, and Kagura Ryusaki to the headmistresses office please, thank you." There was a soft click and the intercom went dead.

"Hey, Rin can you find the way back to the room?"

"Yep!" Rin chirped as she headed to the dorms talking quickly with Ayame. "See ya later!" she called as she turned the corner.

'Nice kid, to bad about her sister though, the witch, I can't believe that someone like her is Rin's sister. Hopefully by the end of the year will have her standing up for herself to her sister.' Kagura thought as she walked through the office and into the head mistresses office.

" Ah, Kagura, you're here, good to," " About time you got here!" Kikyo hissed running over what the head mistress was saying. Kagura closed the door and walked over to a chair seated directly in front of the head mistresses desk, as she did so she noticed that Kikyo had a large bandage over her nose and talked with a nasal sound.

'Good she deserves it, talking to poor Rin like that.' Kagura thought as Kikyo whined and complained about what had happened.

"I also want my little sister moved into my room so she is not with such people." Kikyo stated snobbishly.

"I see no reason to move Rin out of Kagura's room, Kikyo. Unless there's some complaint against her from Kagura, is there?" The headmistress questioned giving Kagura a pleading look.

"Hmm? What? No headmistress I have no complaints about Rin, but I do have a few complaints about her **adoptive** sister." Kagura said glaring at Kikyo.

"OH! And what would those be?" The headmistress asked eyeing Kikyo over her glasses.

"One, she came into my room with out asking Rin or me. Two, she started belittling not only me, but Rin as well. Three, she violated the restraining order that's still in affect." Kagura said as she ticked off the offenses on her fingers.

"Headmistress, if the restraining order is still in affect that would mean Rin is in violation of it also. Since she is my sister." Kikyo said triumphantly.

"Technically, no, she's not, Kikyo, because she has not harmed Kagura in anyway and because she is your **adoptive** sister, she is technically not related to you." The headmistress said with a slight grin. "Now as punishment for your action, Kikyo, you will have to survive one month with out your powers." After pronouncing her judgment on Kikyo she waved her hand at Kikyo and a small ball of black light came out of her stomach and flew into a bottle, which immediately corked itself. "You may go now. Not you Kagura I want a private word with you." She watched as Kikyo got up and walk out of the office before the headmistress turned to Kagura.

"Ok Kagura, what really happened?" The headmistress asked when the door was shut.

"Why, whatever do you mean headmistress?" Kagura asked in a mockingly innocent tone.

"Enough with the headmistress crap Kagura, and you know what I mean." The headmistress said giving Kagura a stern look.

"Fine, Keade, this is what happened." Kagura went on to tell Keade what happened. (AN. Ya'll know what happened and I really don't feel like repeating my self at the moment, so deal with it.) As Kagura finished telling what had happened, she watched Keade closely wondering what she was going to do.

Sigh "I **should **Punish you like I did Kikyo, but you were not aware that you had broke her nose. The fact still remains that you DID break her nose. So you will write an apology letter to her, you will turn it in to me on Friday at 8:00am. NOT ONE MINUTE LATER." Keade said as she turned her back to Kagura and started complaining to herself about having paper work on the first day. Kagura quickly yet quietly walked back to her room and slipped in. She quickly glanced around the room before shutting and locking the door. Rin had fallen asleep while reading a book. With a soft sigh she walked across the room and grabbed her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and lounge pants. She quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

'Tomorrow was definitely going to be a busy day.'


	2. Chapter 2 The Assignment

Chapter 2 The Assignment

Disclaimer: Gomen ne! Gomen ne! Gomen ne! I'm so-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o sorry I haven't been able to write in awhile. I've been so-o-o-o-o busy. . . . . . . . don't give me that look lets you come home from 2 months vacation, suddenly have absolutely no internet, un-pack as many boxes as you can get your hands on all day long. Then go to school from 8:00am to 2:45 pm seven classes in all. Then run around doing errands and attempt to get your homework done that your teachers have piled on because they think you have nothing better to do, while you're sick. So there :P Anyway now that the apology is over, if it is possible to get ten more reviews, I would be grateful. Plus you never know if it will speed up my thought process for the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin woke with a start, and then realized where she was. She glanced at her clock which read 8:00 a.m. She looked over at Kagura, who was still sleeping soundly. Rolling her eyes she got out of bed and walked over to her closet to pick out her clothes. Her choices made her look like the exact opposite of her sister. Instead of an extremely tight tube top, she chose a baby blue peasant shirt that flowed with her every move. The pants that she wore were black boot cuts. She then slid on her wedge heeled sandals that gave her an inch or two in height. Glancing again at the clock she saw that fifteen minuets had passed. So she decided to wake Kagura up, walking over to the sleeping demon, she started to shake her awake.** SMACK**

"OOOOWWWW!!!! What was that for???!!!" Rin asked angrily as she rubbed her head.

"For waking me up. Now what do you want?" Kagura asked grumpily as she pulled her pillow back underneath her head.

"Well it's eight seventeen and school starts at nine **and** our first class is all the way across campus." Rin said as she walked into the bathroom. (AN: This is like a college campus except its for demons and humans to teach them how to uses their powers, plus schooling. Oh and it also houses **All** of its students. So yeah it's a really** BIG **campus.)

"Fine!" Kagura grumbled as she flung back the covers and walked over to her closet. (AN: ps their room is like a small apartment, this includes kitchen (small one), their own closets and laundry room. Yes. . . . I know it's pretty sweet.) She opened the door and glanced around at her clothes. She picked out a oriental top that the black and red, with a black wrap around skirt, and thigh length black boots. She was just putting on her two fingered gloves when Rin walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kagura fifteen minuets in the bathroom. As she walked into the bathroom she grabbed her hair pins and started pinning her hair up in a bun. Kagura then put on a little blush and red eye shadow, then walked out of the bathroom. Rin was already heading for the door, while Kagura ran over and grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Both being demons, they thanked whatever gods that were listening that they were not humans, as the probability of getting to class on time was very, very, as low they ran at their top speed. When they reached the door of the classroom and walked inside the late bell rang.

"Kagura! Rin! Over here!" Kitty shouted over the noise of the classroom. Kagura and Rin walked over to where the others were sitting, when the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class!" The sensei said as he walked to the front of the class. "My name is Mr. Shepard, **not** Mr. S, **not** Shep-dog, just Mr. Shepard or Sensei Shepard." He said in a voice that commanded attention.

"Now I have a few class rules to lay down. First of all school is **not** fun and I am **not** funny."

'That's funny because you're wearing a loony tunes tie.' Kagura thought as she continued to listen. (AN: I actually have a teacher like this. He's not as bad as everyone thinks, no I am not his class pet far from it. I get ranted on the most from him so. :P)

"Secondly, you are here to learn to control your powers, so **don't** use them **unless** instructed to. Thirdly, you are to turn in **all** homework assignments. This is a class you **will** need to graduate. **So don't blow it**. Lastly, anything and everything I say **will** be used on a test in some way, shape, or form. So kindly pay attention, **Mr. Sotomura**." Mr. Shepard said as he glared at the offending student." Now kindly say 'here' when I call your name and we can get started." Mr. Shepard said with impatience. As Mr. Shepard called out names, Kagura got lost in her own little world.

'That name. . . . Sotomura, where have I heard it before? Oh, that's, that perv I kicked for feeling me up.' Kagura thought as she heard her name being called.

"Here!"

"Ok, everyone's here so let's get started on assigning you, your first long term assignment. groans are heard in the background, but are ignored. "In this assignment you will have to find a person of the **opposite** sex. You will not leave this classroom without a partner.. If you have not picked a partner by the end of the class time **I** will choose for you. The project criteria is that you will act like a couple. As we go along you will have to keep a journal about this, you will show no one but me. Now choose your partners, but be wise in your decisions, you never know it just might change your life." Mr. Shepard said with a knowing smile as he watched, some students walked around looking for partners. Though he noticed that two tables didn't even budge.

'Hmm . . . . that's strange. . . . . .let's see who these students are.' Mr. Shepard thought as he went back to his computer and pulled up files on each of the students from the two tables. When he had finished looking at each file, he looked up to see if any of them had moved to pick a partner, nope all of them still sat where they were before.

'Well this **is** going to be an interesting year, to say the least.' He thought as he chuckled to himself.

"Ok, people you have five minuets till the bell rings, so start lining up and sign up your name as well as your partners name on this clipboard." He shouted over the noise of the class, as he held up a clipboard with paper attached to it.

-----------------------------------With Kagura and the others---------------------------------------

"Kitty why do teachers torment us? I mean it's bad enough we have to see the idiots, that we call men, in the class room everyday, but to be paired up with them on a year long assignment **and** act like a couple?" Jenna complained as her dog ears twitched.

"I know, but think of it this way, at least you'll be able to torment them through the assignment **and** get away with it." Kitty said matter of factlly.

"Yeah. . . . . I guess." Jenna said as she put her head down for the rest of the few minuets. Ed was standing behind Kagura and playing with Kagura's hair. Kitty was reading her latest installment of Pet Shop of Horrors. (AN: T.T Such a good book, but such a bad ending.) Holly was texting one of her ex-boyfriends, because she felt like bugging the crap out of him. Rin was just sitting there quietly sketching what she thought would look good as dresses and other stuff like that.

"Ok, the bell will ring in about a minute, everyone is free to go **except **Miroku Sotomura, Inuyasha Tashino, Inutashio Tashino, Ashonu Tashino, Sesshomaru Tashino, Robien Tashino, Shippo Sotomura, Erica Shitono, Ayame Ryotsia, Jenna Kowasaki, Holly Takimura, Kagura Ryotsia, Kitty Muromoto, and Rin Takashima. Those whose names I just called are to stay behind." Kagura sat back down in a huff and picked up her manga "Death Note", and began reading, until she heard the bell ring and a cough, then she put it away then she just stared straight ahead.

"Now that I've got all of your attention. Let's hear the excuses as to why you didn't participate." Mr. Shepard said grumpily as he looked at each of his students. No one answered they just stared straight ahead. (\

"Fine then, lets get down to whose partner is whose." Mr. Shepard said as he walked between the two tables and looked at each student, contemplating who to pair together and what each file said. (AN: I will post a profile every other chapter.) "Ok, here are your partners: Kagura you're with Sesshomaru, Robien with Kitty, Shippo you're with Rin, Miroku you're with Erica, Inuyasha with Ayame, Inutashio with Jenna, and finally Ashonu go with Holly. Now these pairings are not up for negotiation. You are dismissed." Mr. Shepard said with a wave of his hand. Kagura and her friends got up and walked outside the classroom and waited for the guys to follow, so they could compare schedules. When the guys came out there was a stiff silence. Holly was the first to break the silence.

"Ummm. . . . so . . . . . . what classes do you have?" Holly asked Ashonu, who quickly pulled out his schedule and they walked off comparing schedules. A little less shyly the other girls approached the guys. The only people who did not compare schedules was Kagura and Sesshomaru. Kagura just whipped out her manga and started reading it while she walked off, Sesshomaru just glared at her back as she left. The rest of the group departed each going to their different classes and some walking together discussing different topics.

Pheonix: Hi all its me, I'm feeling a lot better now. I'm sorry about my vocab it sucks, shoot me.**BANG**dodges bullet** KITTY ROSEMAIDEN GREENLEAF **(PS this is my editor/muse/best friend.)**I didn't mean LITERALLY** storms off stage after best friend/muse/editor.

Kitty: When will I get my guy???!!!!

Pheonix: You're slow.--()

Kitty: Why I never and I didn't try to shoot you.

Evil laughter is heard

Kitty/Phoenix: NARAKU!!!

Kitty starts chasing after the stupid monkey.

Phoenix: Now review or no new chapter. Yes we know we are evil. Now REVIEW!!!!!!

Turns to walk off and set up a trap for Naraku, then remembers she has to thank reviewers

Special thank you to my only reviewer for the first chapter onlyanime. I'm glad that this sounds like an interesting story. I personally don't think I'm that good of a writer. Plus my grammar and spelling sucks so Shrugs shoulders. Anyway thank you and Sianora.


	3. Chapter 3 Kagura

Mini Chapter: Kagura's Profile

¥¥¥ Phoenix ¥¥¥

OK Like I said, from now on I'm going to post The profiles that Mr. Shepard looked at to match our characters together. These profiles are written by the headmistress. Thank you to my reviewers: Inu-midoriko, thank you for the tip I'll keep it in mind. Karush, thank you I hope you enjoy this.Kagura910, thank you and I'm going to try as often as I can, though it's kind of hard being in college. Sukurapetals106, thanks I appreciate. Pixie-love again I'll try to as often as I can. Insanlynuts, thank you but sadly no nor is Sango going to be present. Thanks for the reviews! Now on to the profile.

Disclaimer: I own only my own peoples, the rest are Rimiko Takashi's.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ ¥¥¥

**Name:** Kagura Kanna Ryosaki

**Parents:**

**Father:** Ryokotsia Ryosaki

**Race:** Demon** Type:** Dragon, Lightning

**Title:**Former Tiayoukia of the North

**Currently:** Deceased, killed by the former tiayoukia of the West, Inutashio.

**Mother:** Takiko Taminashi

**Race:**Human turned Demon **Type: **Miko toDragon, Fire

**Title: **Guardian of The Shikon No Tama

**Currently:**Deceased, was slowly destroyed by her own purifying powers.

**Siblings:  
Sister(s):** Ayama Ryosaki

**Race: **Demon **Type:** Dragon, Water

**Title:** Heir to the Northern Lands Throne.

**Currently:** Living

**Brother(s):** None

**Personal Information**

**Race: **Demon **Type:**Dragon, Fire

**Title:**Tiayoukia of the Northern lands.

**Currently:**Living

**Powers :**

**Transformation: **5 forms (human, humanoid, full demon, true dragon form, and goddess (though she is not able to achieve this level yet.))

**Elemental Powers:** Fire and Spiritual powers.(Because her mother was a powerful priestess, she gained her mothers powers. Though unlike her mother she is not dying form her powers.)

**Weapons:** She is very skilled with the Fans of War, which she uses to help control her spiritual and fire powers. She also adapts very quickly to any weapon given to her.

**Personality:**

**Personality: **She's a fiery gothic, who openly speaks her mind. When she's in battle she fights like the fire she commands. She considers her friends her family and will defend them to the death. She is very protective of her sister and family. She has made friends with almost all of her father's old "enemies" and has shunned some of her father's old "friends".

**Sayings:** "Treat family as family, no less than that whether they are 1/2 brothers or sister, adopted, or married into the family, they are still family.""Don't let the consequences of your actions affect others." "Shut the f up!!"  
""Didn't do it!!"

**Hobbies:** She is a famous painter, though she tries not to paint in front of people, because she thinks she's a horrible painter and doesn't understand why people would buy her work but still sells them anyway. She loves sketching, reading, listening to punk rock music, taking care of kids younger than her, and practicing with her weapons.

**History**

**Childhood: **Her mother died when she was about six years old, from the age of six till she was thirteen she was an orphan. Never knew hew father until she was thirteen. She was taken in by the former Lord of the Western lands, Inutashio, when she was nine, but she was never adopted. Inutashio trained her till his death at the age of about fifteen.

**Teenage Years:** When she was thirteen, she meet who would soon would be her step-mother. The Lady of the Northern lands decided to adopt her and brought her home. When she arrived there, her father pronounced her his heir. Which delighted his wife, but also, unbenouced to his wife, kept him from breaking the tradition that his first born would take the throne. Three years later her father died. Her step-mother died three months later giving birth to her half-sister, Ayame.

**Currently:** She currently runs the Northern lands. She has taken in the kids from her orphanage and has "adopted" them as her "siblings".


	4. Chapter 4 author

Sorry about this kiddies but right know I am having some technical difficulties. Last semester I was mugged, I'm fine but my back pack was in it along with the next chapter. I finally got a new computer but the problem with that is I am having issues with it so please bear with me as I try to work this out.


	5. Chapter 4 Monday

Pheonix: ok heres the deal I want no need a LEAST five reviews for this chapter other wise no new chapter and trust me I have it waiting. So please more reviews. Also sorry it took my so long to get this story I had to retype it because last semester I was mugged on campus……so yeah please bear with me I am very busy.

Special thanks goes to those who did review:

LadyKea: thank you for the compliment. I thought it would be nice to get away from the original story line.

Shoushin: lol your funny but your going to have to endure the suspensse for a few more chapters at least, don't worry it will come out good.

Sakurapetals106: Good I always love to keep my readers in suspense it's fun. Thank you I like to think of my characters as part of my me and I sometimes adopt some of the personality traits of my friends into my charcters, which is probably why I choose them to be each demon that they are, it most resembles them.

Karush: I try to update as soon as I can but like I said I have been having difficulties as I was mugged last month and am trying to recover my story which thank the Lord that my editor had a backup copy of it.

Rose Maiden: ya you should see how disorganized her stuff is. Lol

Pheonix: Shad up!! Now on with the story.

Chapter 4 Monday

An: this all started around 4:00-4:30.

It was only Monday and Kagura already wanted to kill him. Kagura had only gone along with this idea for two reasons only.

1. She wished to stop the feuding between his family and hers. Which only seemed to be with him and her according to what Inuyasha had told her.

2. She **really** had no choice.

She sighed and looked up from where she was at in the kitchen and looked over to where her roommate was. Currently he was frowning and muttering about stuck up nobles as he was reviewing a document that his mother had sent him to review and sign. Kagura enjoyed the quiet bliss as she checked on her rice and went back to chopping her vegetables for the stir-fry pork she was making. She was brought out of her thoughts by an irritated voice.

"You'll burn the rice if you keep staring off into space like that."

Kagura just rolled her eyes and replied.

"I just checked on it, it's just fine." Sesshomaru just grunted and went back to his work.

'At least he's not being as rude as he usually is when we're out in public.' Kagura thought as she put the vegetables in with the pork that was already halfway done. She checked again on the rice, which was just about done, when she got lost in her thoughts again.

'I just can't figure him out. He acts so sweet when we're alone together, but once we step out that door he turns right back into his "Ice Prince" mode. That's what irritates me about him. It's like he has to put a mask on, to put on a show against the world.' She frowned as she reached for the plates in the cupboard. She pulled two plates and set them on the counter when she felt an angry presence go by the door, it stopped at the place where she knew Rin and Shippo's door was. She thought as she tried to concentrate and identify the person. It was a dark aura filled with too much anger and hatred for a normal person. When she heard Rin scream, her face drained of color and she ran to the Rin and Shippo's room. She got there just there in time to see Kikyo release a ball of dark energy toward Shippo, who was backed into a corner. Rin through up a shield as she ran to stand in front of Shippo. Kagura watched in slow motion as the energy broke through the shield just as Rin stopped in front of Shippo and enter Rin's body, knocking her out and back into Shippo's arms, that was all Kagura needed to see to let her inner demon loose and turn on Kikyo. Sesshomaru arrived just in time to see Kagura turn on Kikyo and start to attack her. Sesshomaru had wisely decided to turn off the burners Kagura had left on and place a quick call to Keade to come to see what was happening, and then he came to see what was going on. Sesshomaru launched himself at Kagura and tackled her to the ground before she could reach Kikyo. Sesshomaru was struggling with Kagura when Kikyo decided to attack Kagura.

"Thank-you Sesshomaru dear." Kikyo said as she formed another dark ball of energy. Sesshomaru just looked on in horror as Kikyo drew her hand back and prepared to launch the ball, when her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and her body slumped to the floor, her ball of dark energy dissipating. Sesshomaru looked up from where he was still struggling with Kagura to see Keade with her hand extended to be Kikyo had been standing. Keade glanced at Sesshomaru before turning to Shippo.

"Take her to the infirmary." Without looking to see if he followed her orders Keade walked over to where Sesshomaru was and whispered a quit command that made Kagura go still beneath him. He cautiously released her, only to see her sleeping peacefully. He then turned his questioning gaze to Keade as he stood up.

"When her inner demon gets loose only two things will stop her. In a less severe case the only thing that would stop her is her listening to her favorite CD. In this case the only that would have stopped her is that she was either knocked out cold or put to sleep. (AN: Like she went to bed not like a dog.) As you can see she is sleeping quite soundly." Keade said in a knowing voice. Sesshomaru just nodded silently as he bent over to pick up Kagura's sleeping form. When he was standing again he had a deep blush staining his cheeks, because Kagura had snuggled closer to his chest to get closer to the warmth. Keade just smiled softly as she watched him take her back to their room and her sleeping (sp?sounds like quarters) curters. When he had left Keade turned back and frowned at the unconscious form at her feet. She whispered another command and Kikyo's body straightened and rose parallel to the ground. She waved her had over Kikyo's body and a creamy white light surrounded Kikyo. When the light finally died Kikyo's body was gone. Keade then turned and surveyed the damaged room around her. To say the place was trashed would have been an understatement. Keade shook her head in dismay at what had happened. Because she was the headmistress she was able to access the security video of the room with her telepathic abilities. Kikyo's blatant display of hostility towards the others was a deliberate breech of the school policy as well as the rules Keade had outlined that she was to follow, which demanded expulsion as punishment. The same was to be done about Kagura when she came around. Keade frowned, she would have to take a closer look at those videotapes and the school code, she did not want to expel Kagura unless she absolutely had to, Kagura's training was still incomplete. Keade turned on her heal and strode to the entrance of the room before she turned back to the room. Sighing, she swiped her had over the room, which quickly yet quietly righted itself.

Kagura and Seshomaru (5:00pm) 

Sesshomaru walked into Kagura's bedroom and over to her bed then laid her down and quickly maneuvered her under the covers. He sighed as he stood up, stopping for a few moments before he walked back out of her room and walking back over to his desk and the document that his mother had sent him. Before long he got lost in his own thoughts.

'Why can't mother deal with these documents while I am at school? She knows how busy I am. Especially when I have to keep Kagura from killing herself or getting expelled.'

[Like you mind.

'Who are you?'

[Can we say duh?

'………………'

[Fine I am you inner demon. But you can call me Atlas.

'Ok this is weird'

[Anyway, as I was saying, you know you don't mind.

'Yes, I do'

[Stop lying to yourself it's pointless. Especially when I know what you really think.

'Then it's pointless to argue with you know go away.'

[No.

'…….Why not?'

[Because for one I can't because I am you.

'Dare I ask, and two?'

[I just like being annoying.

rolls eyes 'figures'

[Anyway you know you don't mind.

'I mind you being annoying.'

[Not me you dolt, Kagura.

'Again, I mind, she's annoying.'

[Yet you find it cute.

'…………..'

[Your complete lack of denial proves my point.

glares at Atlas'I really hate you right know.'

[OOOOhhhhh death glares, so threatening.Pretends to shake in his "boots"

'……………..'still glaring

[Anyway, would it kill you to be nicer to her?

'Maybe'

[Why is that?

'Because we are supposed to be enemies _**not**_ friends.'

[Who says?

'…………..'

[Exactly, you just don't want to get over the fact that you might like her more then just a "friend". You keep pushing everyone away. Honestly you really don't have any friends. Maybe, you should start her.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt.'

[Good boy.

'Quiet you?!'

Sesshomaru glanced back down at the document and started to write something when he felt something circle around his neck. He stiffened slightly when he noticed that the things around his neck were arms and those armed belonged to his roommate.

"Thank you"

"What for?" Sesshomaru asked as he tried to turn around to see her.

"For stopping me before I committed an act that I would have regretted for the rest of my life." Kagura said simply as she loosened her grasp around his neck so that he could face her better. She looked into his eyes before placing a short chaste kiss on his lips, before retreating. Sesshomaru looked dazed at what had just happened as Kagura walked back over to the stove to start cooking dinner again when he came out of his daze.

"What was that for?" He asked stiffly from were he was sitting.

"I already told you." Kagura said as she stirred the vegetables and the pork not bothering to turn around. Sesshomaru just glared at her before deciding to do something about what she had done. He smirked as he quietly walked up behind her. Kagura turned around to say something, still thinking he was at his desk, and was startled when she found him right behind her. He took the spoon from her hands and reached around her to continue stirring the stir-fry. He bent his head down and whispered in her ear.

"Your welcome." He then placed a long chaste kiss on her lips. Kagura just stood there in shock that Sesshomaru had done. Sesshomaru just smirked and made his tail appear, wrap around her, pick her up, and set her down on the other side of the counter. Sesshomaru quickly finished cooking their dinner and spooned out the rice then the stir-fry on to the rice. He quickly put the dish in front of Kagura, sat down and started eating.

Infirmary 6:00 

Shippo looked over at Rin, his hands were shaking as he picked up her hand. He watched her helplessly as she laid there, her complexion a chalky white. He prayed to any god that would listen to him to save Rin. Shippo was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a crash an outside of Rin's door. Holly, Ayame, Jenna, and Ed came bustling into the room, followed by loud shouts of "Your not family, you can't go in there!" which were ignored. Holly looked around the room as if searching for something before walking over to where Shippo was and asking.

"What happened?"

Shippo went to open hiss mouth to say something but was waved off by Holly.

"I need everyone out of the room except Ayame." Holly said distantly as she tried to wave everyone out of the room while digging through her purse. Shippo stood his ground when she tried to get him out of the room.

"No, I'm staying here." Shippo said stubbornly. Holly just shook her head and pointed towards the door.

"Your no good to us purified." Holly said pointedly.

"You're going to purify her!!!????" Shippo shouted at her in shock. "I thought, that you thought of her as family!"

"I do, I'm going to try to heal her form all of the dark energy that she absorbed. Anyone who is not sick or injured will more then likely will be purified." Holly said stubbornly.

"What about her?" Shippo asked as he jabbed his finger at Ayame.

"I have telepathic abilities that will help Rin through this. Also, I am immune to purifying abilities, my body has developed this because of all those close calls with my sister and Holly." Ayame said as she grabbed Shippo's upper arm and pushed him out of the room. "Now OUT!" She said as she shut the door behind him.

"Finally! Now lets get started." Holly said as she sat down and continued to dig through her purse. She brought out four different small bowls, four different sticks of incense, a piece of white chalk, and a box of matches. She then stood up and walked over to Rin and began the preparations to help her young friend.

7:00 Kagura and Sesshomaru 

Sesshomaru had gone back to his work leaving Kagura to her own devices. Kagura was currently in her room, with the door locked, trying to paint a picture. She had her favorite painting CD of Mindy McCready on, that was currently playing was ten thousand angels. Kagura softly hummed along with the song as she debated on what to paint next when her thought drifted to a certain demon.

_"Speakin' of the devil  
Look who just walked in  
He knows just where to find me  
Here we go again  
I can tell he's gonna ask me to dance  
But that's not as far as he wants to go  
I need ten thousand angels  
To help me tell him "No.""_

'Why does he always have to act like that?'

[Act like what? Who's he?

'Sesshomaru, why does he act completely sweet to me when we're alone but a complete Ice Prince when we step out of our living quarters SP? . Who are you?'

_"Lead me not into temptation  
Heaven help me to be strong  
I can fight all that I'm feeling  
But I can't do it alone  
Help me break this spell that I'm under  
Guide my feet and hold me tight  
I need ten thousand angels  
Watching over me tonight"_

[I'm you.

'How are you me when I'm talking to you.'

[I don't know you tell me.

'goes into deep thought'

[Your going to hurt yourself figuring out that answer.

'What did you say!!'glares at inner demon

[OOOO….. you're going to try and hurt me oohhh I'm scared now.

'…………………..'

_"It's time to face my weakness  
Look him in the eye  
Lord knows it won't be easy  
But I've just gotta try  
I can't let myself get lost in his arms  
That's how I got my heart broke before  
I need ten thousand angels  
To walk me out the door"_

[Anyway, I am your inner demon, but you can call me Diana.

'…………………'

[Ok so can you tell me what's going on because I was knocked out after the fight and was to busy messing with you mind.

'………Fine I'll tell you.' From this point Kagura tells her inner demon about what has happened since the fight.

_"Lead me not into temptation  
Heaven help me to be strong  
I can fight all that I'm feeling  
But I can't do it alone  
Help me break this spell that I'm under  
Guide my feet and hold me tight  
I need ten thousand angels  
Watching over me tonight"_

Diana chuckles to herself.

'What? What's so funny.'

[To herself I see what's going on. to Kagura You like him.

'What? What do you… Diana?!'

[No need to shout.

'Fine what do you mean?'

[You'll find out soon enough.

in a high pitched whine'But Diana!!'

[No buts, now lets concentrate on your painting.

_"I need ten thousand angels  
Watching over me tonight_

Ten thousand angels  
Watching over me tonight  
Ten thousand angels  
Watching over me tonight  
Watching over me tonight"

7:30In the other room with Sesshomaru 

Sesshomaru had just finished the document and decided to get something to drink. As he grabbed a bottle of water, he did his best to ignore Kagura's, now gothic, music that was coming from her room. He growled his irritation as he passed her room.

'What on earth is she doing in there?'

[Why don't you just go and find out.

'Not you again.'

[Yes me.

'……….'

[You know that you want to find out.

'Why would I, I don't care about that woman.'

[Your earlier actions say differently, and didn't we discuss that lying to yourself is pointless.

'……..I guess.'

[Why don't you just go and find out what she's doing and why her music is so loud.

'…..Fine I'll go…'grumbles to himself about a certain inner demon

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagura's door trying to ignore the ringing in his ears caused by the music coming from her room. He took a moment to gather his wits about him before he knocked on her door. He sat there contemplating what he would say to her as he waited for her to open the door. He knocked again this time a bit louder, when he still got no response he reached for the door handle to forcefully open the door when he heard the music subside and an irritated "Coming". When the door finally opened his eyes widened at seeing Kagura in her paint shirt that was open, paint covered tube top under that, and really short shorts. (AN: a paint shirt usually consists of button down oxfords shirts usually two sizes too big. Her shorts are like daisy dukes, if you don't know what that is, look it up.) Kagura quickly slammed the door shut as soon as she saw who was on the other side of the door. Unfortunately this meant for Sesshomaru that it closed on his hand and smacked his nose. This part is censored for the curse words that would make a drunken sailor blush.

"Kagura open the door!" Sesshomru said through gritted teeth. Kagura looked at the door for a second before realizing what had happened, and where Sesshomaru's hand was, before opening the door. Sesshomaru quickly pulled his hand back and flexed it to make sure everything was in working order, before glaring at Kagura. Kagura started backing up when she saw the gleam in Sesshomaru's eyes and was trying to apologize when she felt her legs knocked out from under her. She expected to feel the ground hit her hard, instead she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist lowering her to the ground then pinning her there. When she opened her eyes she saw bright golden eyes staring back at her snapping with laughter and triumph. She then realized what kind of position they were in and how he was pinning her down with his body. She began to blush at the close proximity of his body to hers. Sesshomaru just smirked as he watched her blush creep across her face as she realized how he was pinning her down.

'How should I punish her?'

[Why don't you ask her out on a date?

'No that's not punishment.'

[Then command her.

'Again, that's not punishment'

[Yes it is. Think about it. She's never been on a date.

'And you know this how?'

[One the way she acts around guys. Two …….. I have my sources.

'Not gonna ask. So how is this punishment for her? '

[Have you listened when she's talking to her friends about clothes more specifically dresses and high heels?

'No, not particularly'

[Your hopeless, she hates them.

'Fine I'll go along with this plan.'

Sesshomaru came out of his thoughts and realized that Kagura was squirming beneath him trying to get out of his grasp. Sesshomaru just growled at this and pinned her down once more.

"Your punishment will be going out on a date with me." Kagura just stared at him in disbelief at what he had just said.

"Why?"

"You slammed my hand in the door."

"I know that, I meant why a date?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh"

"Oh and before I forget you have to wear something classy."

"Fine."

[Didn't think she would she would agree that easily.

"When's the date?"

"Wednesday"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

[Never mind

"What's wrong with that?"

"One it's a day away. Two I don't have any classy dresses so that means I have to go shopping. Where are we going anyway?"

"……….Just dress classy." At this Kagura glared and huffed at Sesshomaru from her position under him on the floor.

"That's helpful." Kagura said in a sarcastic tone. "Now get off, I have to talk to Keade."

"And who says I have to get up."

"Me." Keade stated from her position leaning against the door -frame casually, Sesshomaru just blushed and got up.

"Kagura, if you'll please come with me. It appears that your friends have been able to revive Rin. Oh, and yes, you can have tomorrow off to go shopping along with Kitty, Holly, Erica, and Ayame." Keade said smiling reassuringly as she watched Kagura's reactions. Kagura went from complete and utter shock to happiness to gratefulness and thankfulness in five seconds flat.

"Thank you, Keade baa-chan." Kagura said as she hugged the shocked headmistress and raced out of the room and down the school corridors to the infirmary. Keade came out of her shock just in time to see Kagura run out the front door. Keade chuckled to herself; tonight was going to be a very long night.

The end 


	6. Chapter 6 author

Hey ya'll its Pheonix sorry about the long update but I've been tryring to get through college and my hard drive decided to crash on me and it has the next chapter on it……or did anyway im hoping to be updating soon but we will have to see what happens, it all depends on me getting a job and getting money for a new computer…….we'll have to see what happens. Again sorry for the long wait and I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up in a week or two. Thank lots

Pheonix


	7. Chapter 7 Wednesday

Chapter 5 Wednesday

Phoenix: Just a little note to say that when I do weeks more then likely they will be a Monday, Wednesday, Friday schedule. Except the week of the breaks then it's normal.

Kitty: Get ON with it!

Phoenix: Fine I don't own Inuyasha, just my characters. (Lawyers walk away disappointed) *sticks tongue out at lawyers*.

~Beginning~

It had been two days since the incident with her "sister". Her family had come and gone periodically, which made Rin happy to see them. Her friends had done the same thing except they had brought her different things such as wildflowers, homemade cards, bouquets of candy and cookies. It was really sweet but one. . .. OK two things where bugging her. Those two "things" where named Shippo and Kagura, they kept hovering over her like she was some kind of china doll and it was driving her nuts. The medical doctor had told her to take it easy and she would be doing things she normally did by the end of the week. Rin sighed as she looked around the room, she felt like she would scream if this went on for much longer. She smiled to herself as an idea struck her; there was one good thing that came out of her sister dating Sesshomaru for a week. Granted the relationship was a little one sided, but meeting Lady Mayura was definitely a good thing. A visit from her could always help thing go better.

*Flashback*

"I don't see why mom insists you come with me." Kikyo said as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder, as she walked up to the front of the mansion. Kikyo waited there for Rin to join her on the step and looked at Rin pointedly.

"Well . . . . .ring the doorbell already." Kikyo said in an impatient tone. Rin rolled her eyes and rang the doorbell. No sooner had Rin lifted her finger off of the bell than she was roughly shoved out of the way by Kikyo so she could stand in front of the door with a seductive smile on her face. The door opened to reveal a scowling hanyou who quickly plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Kikyo . . . . . . .. what a . . . PLEASANT surprise." The teen said in a frigged tone.

" Inuyasha . . .. is Sesshomaru home?" Kikyo said with fake politeness as she changed her smile to sweet and innocent in five seconds flat.

"Sure, he's in the living room." Kikyo pushed past Inuyasha and headed down one of the many hallways, leaving a confused Rin and an annoyed Inuyasha in her wake.

"So . . . . . . .yeah . . . . . . . .why don't you come in?" Inuyasha asked. Rin nodded politely and entered the house. She quietly followed Inuyasha down a hallway to an outside patio where two Ladies sat. One was obviously a demon, she was wearing a business suit, her silver hair was pulled back into a half-pony tail, she had molten amber eyes, with ears that where pointed at the tips, and when she spoke you could visibly see her fangs though they where small. The other lady looked quite a bit different. Where the other lady was demon, this lady was quite visibly human. She wore a kimono that told you she was a princesses or a very wealthy noble mans daughter, it was not only expensive looking but looked completely comfortable. They lady's eyes where a deep lavender, her hair fell past her waist and was as black as a raven's wing. The two lady's sat talking animatedly and didn't stop until Inuyasha had cleared his throat.

"Inuyasha, who's this? Your new girlfriend?" The human lady asked.

"Now Izoyoi, you know your son has never dated before." The demon lady said giving him a slight smirk.

"Lady Mayura, mother, this is Rin and she is not my girlfriend. She's just a friend." Inuyasha said blushing a little.

"Now Inuyasha don't be shy. She's your friend right?" Lady Izoyoi asked her son and was answered with a quick nod. "And she's a girl right."

"Last time I checked." Inuyasha said not seeing where his mother was getting at.

"Then that settles it, she's your girlfriend." Lady Mayura said in a knowing voice. Inuyasha just blushed a deep crimson and stomped back to the house, leaving Rin behind with the ladies. The ladies just laughed at their little joke, when they got over their giggles; they quickly looked Rin over. Rin just stood there blushing as she was looked over with scrutinizing eyes.

"Well you certainly don't smell like Kikyo. As a matter fact you smell like a kitsune I once knew." Lady Mayura said softly. "Please sit down. JAKEN!" She hollered over her shoulder. A green little toad demon appeared and quickly prostrated himself next to Lady Mayura.

"Yes, malady?" Jaken squeaked from his position.

"Bring a extra cup and saucer, and kindly bring me the phone." Lady Mayura asked kindly while giving the command.

"Of course malady." Jaken said as he quickly got up and brought what his lady had asked of him.

"Thank you. Jaken, wait a minute. Rin could you please dial your parents' phone number. Thank you, dear." Lady Mayura said as she received the phone back from Rin. She quickly got up and headed into the house.

"Don't worry dear, you wont get into trouble." Lady Izoyoi said as she poured Rin some tea. "Would you like a cookie?" Rin quickly nodded her head and said,

"Yes, please." she replied softly as Lady Izoyoi passed her a plate of cookies. Lady Mayura returned and whispered something in Jaken's ear, who quickly nodded and ran off to do his mistresses bidding.

"Well, Rin I talked to your parents and they said you could stay even if your sister left as long as you where home by ten." Lady Mayura said sweetly as she smiled at Rin. Rin just nodded because she had a mouthful of cookie. Rin swallowed and was about to say something when she heard a screech. Two minutes later Kikyo came stomping onto the patio set from the house, glaring at Lady Mayura.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kikyo demanded angrily.

"The meaning of what?" Lady Izoyoi asked feigning innocence. The meaning of telling me to leave and never come back!" Kikyo said in outrage.

"It means exactly as you where told Kikyo, now kindly leave before you are forced to leave." Lady Mayura said in an icy voice.

"FORCE me to leave, don't make me laugh, I'm a miko you couldn't touch me." Kikyo said haughtily. "Besides I'm not leaving without Rin."

"Really? Kikyo you'll be leaving and you'll be leaving without Rin." Lady Izoyoi said in an icy tone as she snapped her fingers. A pair of guards appeared on either sides of Kikyo.

"Escort her to the gate and make sure she stays out, that is all." Lady Izoyoi said, the guards grabbed Kikyo by her arms, turned, and left with the struggling Kikyo between them. As she disappeared around the corner Lady Mayura dropped her cold mask and turned back to Rin.

"Now that, that is taken care of, I have already taken the liberty to speak with your parents. They have agreed that you will come here every night and be trained in your abilities. You will also be spending the weekend here. That is if you agree to it."

Rin agreed to it immediately earning her a smile from the Lady.

"Good now that is decided lets finish our lunch."

*end of flashback*

Rin smiled at the old memories, she then picked up the phone and started to dial. On the third ring she heard the voice of her adopted mother.

"Why Rin what a surprise."

With the others

"Miss Ryosaki." Kagura twitched as she heard her last name, she hated that name.

"Kagura." This time she didn't even move but kept on dreaming.

"KAGURA!" Someone shouted in her ear. Kagura's head snapped up as the yard stick came down on her desk, she jumped up and started to recite the preamble to the United States constitution in flawless Japanese.

"Thank you for that flawless translation of the preamble to the United States Constitution . Would you care to impress again and kindly repeat what I said without using your majik." Mr. Shepard said with a stern glare. "No, well then you and Sesshomaru will stay after class to hear your punishment." Mr. Shepard then turned around and continued his lecture on the history of the healing majiks.

*thirty minuets later*

"Ok class, your assignment is to read chapter four and give me five pages of DETAILED notes. SIT back down Miss Ryosaki." Kagura plopped back down in her seat, grimacing at the fact that she had been caught trying to sneak off. As everyone filled out of the room they either gave Sesshomaru and her looks of sympathy or just sneered at them. When everyone was out Mr. Shepard shut the door behind the final student and turned around to face them.

"Ok, Kagura, I understand that you have been staying in the hospital , but you need to focus on your work. You are slipping in your grades and not in just this class. I know that the people that you consider family, especially your friends, are important to you, but your school work is also important. For these reasons I am going to give you AND Sesshomaru an extra assignment. You will have to split your fall break between your two houses. You WILL keep a journal about the stays, and you WILL turn them in when you come back to school. Yes Mr. Tashino?"

"If she was the one to fall asleep in class shouldn't she be punished not me?"

"That may be true but you let her stay at the hospital, you let her sleep in class, so you are at fault as well. End of discussion. Now like I said I want these turned in IMMEDIATELY when you come back from break. You are dismissed." With that Mr. Shepard turned his back on his students and got ready for his next class. Sesshomaru sent a glare at Kagura then briskly walked out of the room. Kagura just sighed and gathered her things then quickly followed Sesshomaru's lead and left. As soon as the door was closed she was pinned against the wall by the neck. Kagura looked down at the offending appendage and followed it up to see the face of the person that had pinned her. Sesshomaru glared at her to which she just rolled her eyes, grabbed his wrist, and started to use her purifying powers to make him drop her.

"Now that you have kindly let go of me. What was that about?" Kagura questioned coldly as she returned his glare.

"Your idiocy has gotten us into a worse arrangement then we already are." He said in his usual monotone.

"You know if you got that cold ice pick out of your ass then maybe we wouldn't have such a problem." Kagura turned on her heel and started to walk away, but once again she was grabbed from behind. Sesshomaru flipped Kagura so she was facing him, as he pinned her wrists above her head.

"How dare mphhh" Kagura's protests were silenced as Sesshomaru covered her lips with his. At first Kagura was outraged, she struggled to get out of his grasp but she soon started to relax and kiss him back. After what seemed like forever they broke apart for air. Slowly Sesshomaru let go of her wrists and brought his hands down to her waist while he captured her mouth in another kiss, her arms immediately went to circle his neck. When this kiss broke off he rested his forehead against hers, just content to be in her presence for the moment. When Kagura finally came down from the mental high that the kisses had given her, she stiffened when she realized who she had been kissing and who was holding her. Gathering her strength she pushed him away and ran as fast as she could till she was back in her room. Seshomaru just stood there trying to understand what had just happened.

*With Kagura*

Kagura didn't stop running till she got back to her dorm room. She fumbled with the keys as she stood there crying. When she finally got the lock undone she threw the door open and ran into her room. She flung herself down on her bed and hugged her pillow. After a while she heard someone knock on he bedroom door.

"Go AWAY Sesshomaru!"

"No and who said I was Sesshomaru? What did you not remember that we were going shopping today? You were supposed to mee...whats wrong?" Kitty asked as she saw Kagura sitting up on her bed. "What did that jerk do?"

"Who said he did anything? Maybe I just feel like crying." Kagura said trying to wipe away her tears.

"First of all since when do you cry for no reason? Second I haven't seen you cry since Inutashio passed as a matter a fact I remember you vowing you would never cry again." Kitty said softly giving a knowing look as she reached over and hugged her friend around the shoulders. "Besides it is ALWAYS supposed to be the guys fault. Who else would we blame it on?" At this last statement Kagura gave a small smile. "Now lets go shopping and you can tell us all about what happened. So we can knock him on his ass with how good you look." Kagura just nodded her head as she let her friend drag her out of her room and out of the dorm room.

*4 hours later*. After a more then welcome stop at the local Chinese place Kagura proceeded to tell her friends about what had occurred between Sesshomaru and her. All the girls agreed with Kitty they had to get Kagura into something that would make Sesshomaru eat his heart out. Unfortunately they had yet to see what that perfect thing was. There was one little store they had yet to go into. The name, Sukanai Suzume, in elegant scrawl across the top of the store front.

"Well this is as good a place as any." Holly said they dragged Kagura into the store.

Kagura was the first to walk into the store, and turned to look around.

"Are you sure this store is right?" She asked while picking up a random piece of clothing from the sales rack.

"This is your last chance to make him drool. Otherwise, you're going to have to wear one of my leftovers." Holly said while walking around the store.

"And you know, we don't want to take your title of official 'class slut.' Oh wait, that's already been taken away."

"You know, you're about as funny as my brother's ass." Holly said and walked even further into the store.

Kitty started going through the dress racks, and stumbles upon a couple of possibilities. She holds them up to Kagura to see if she likes them. "Are you serious about that one?" Kagura asked while laughing and pointing to an unusual color blue that was the dress in her right hand.

"That one on the right is a joke! I'd look like a freaking sea creature!"

"What? It's a beautiful dress." Kitty said and looked at it again.

"Yeah, so beautiful, my mother would wear it." Holly muttered and turned to another dress.

"And my grandmother would try to steal it," Kagura said and laughed to the next rack.

"Well, what about the other one?" Kitty said while moving a red dress forward to the front.

"Pretty, but not her style. In fact, I own that dress in purple." Holly said and Kagura shook her head.

"Well then that's a definite no." Kitty said as she placed both of the dresses back on the self.

"What about this one?" Ed said as she held up a black dress.

"I like that one!" Kagura said as she rushed over to Ed and took the dress.

"And that is the reason WHY you are not getting that one." Holly said as she took the dress and placed it back on the rack. "That dress screams gothic bitch and that is not something that we want...this time."

"Is there anything that I can help you with lady's?" a lady asked as she walked up to the group.

"At this point we are just looking for a evening dress for her." Kitty said as she pointed to Kagura.

"Hmmmmm" the lady circled around kagura "I think I might have the just the thing for you. If you would follow me please." the lady took off at a brisk walk and headed toward the back of the store. She walked past the curtain that said "Employes Only". The group hesitated at the curtain before the lady popped her head back past the curtain "Come quickly and don't dawdle."

The group quickly walked after the lady trying to keep up with her as she dissappeared behind the curtain again. They were led to a small back room that looked to be a storage room for other dresses. The lady was already searching through the dresses, picking up different ones, looking at them, and then either reshelving them or placing them on the rack that was behind her. She picked dresses that stayed to the darker colors but varied in sizes and in styles. The group watched her search for what seemed like an hour when she pulled the final dress, she ushered the group into a room that was surrounded in mirrors.

"Ok now strip," the lady said while her back was turned to Kagura as she was pulling the first dress from the rack. Kagura just gapped at the lady, in pure wonder of what she was just asked. She then quietly shook her head and took the dress the lady offered. Kagura then turned and hesitantly started to do as the lady ordered, checking back at the lady once more before completing the task and trying on the dress. She turned to look at the dress in the mirror.

"I'm not to sure about this one." Kagura said as she turned her body to get a look at the back of the dress. The dress was a white holter top that's skirt came down to five inches above her knees falling from the dress was what looked like "shreds" were the dress looked as if it was torn.

"Yeah I believe we can do better then that." the lady said as she held out her hand for the dress. kagura quickly stripped and handed her the dress. This went on for another hour till they had narrowed it down to eight dresses. The first dress is a light green halter top dress that knoted in the front, the skirt was at an angle and was clasped with a brooch at the waist. The second dress was a spaghati stap dress that had a satind red with a black shear overlay, it stoped about knee length with a rhinestone belt and brooch around the waist. The third dress was a black halter top dress that had pretty lacy work around the top for the stap with a sweetheart top the lace work following the sweatheart shape, the bottom of the dress stoped about five inches abouve the knee and angled down in the black so it stoped just above the ankle, with lace work around the bottom. The fourth dress was a royal blue spaghati strap dress that had a sweetheart top with a empire waistline with the skirt stoping right above the knee. The fifth dress was a burgandy red dress with straps that had dark purple flowers on the strap the bodice was bunched up till about the waist from the skirt stoped just under the knees with sheer skirts that was agled so it was given texture. The sixth dress was a red halter spaghati top that had a sweetheart top that had rhinestones around the chest with a brooch in the middle of the chest. from the brooch a sheer fabric seel till the bottom of the dress which, hit just below the knee, which was angled back. The seventh dress was a satin blue halter top that wad rhinestones around the neck, the dress stoped just below the knees and had a bow that was atached to a belt that was of rhinestones. The eigth and final dress was a satin red halter top with a empire waist line, the dress was stoped at the knee with a bit of lace undlay peeking out from below the dress.

The group looked at each dress as Kagura tried them on, giving a thumbs up or down depending on the dress. The first one got a thumbs down from everyone including the lady, the second got a half and half review, the third got a three quarters thumbs up review the only one not likeing the dress was holly and jenna, the fourth got another three quarters review. The fifth got a resounding thumbs down from everyone, the sixth got a thumbs up from everyone but the lady, the seventh got another thumbs down from everyone, the eighth and final one got a thumbs up from everyone but Kitty. The third, fourth, sixth, and eigth dresses were set on aside on the rack while the lady picked up the others and walked out of the room with them so she could place them back where they belonged. Kagura looked over the remainging dresses, they were all very pretty but not exactly the drop dead they were looking for. The Lady was mumbleing something incoherent when she came back in the room carrying a dress that some what resembled rags.

"Strip." The lady ordered, as she turned her back to hang the "dress" up. Kaugura complied as she stripped thinking "What the hell its not like they haven't seen it all before." So she stripped and waited for the lady to hand her the next dress. When the lady handed Kagura the "dress" she looked at her like she was crazy.

"How in the seven hells am I suposed to wear that, let alone put it on?" She asked the lady as she held up the "dress".

"Well you can put it on like a dress or you can stand there and look silly." The lady said as she cleared a few more dresses from the rack. Kagura just stood there looking at the dress before she sighed and attempted to put the dress on. Instead of putting it on properly she got stuck. The lad sighed in exasperation and walked back to Kagura from the door and helped her to straighten the dress out. When the dress was in correct order the lady stepped back and reviewed her work. She broke into a large grin, she turned to the other girls and asked :

"So what do you think girls?"

No one said anthing just sat a stared for a moment. Kagura was slightly unnerved with everyone staring at her, so she turned around to look in the mirror.

"It's perfect." Kagura said as she staired at her self in the mirror. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and picked the tag that was hanging off the side off the side of the dress. Her face fell as she read the price, she took off the dress, got dressed and turned to the lady with the dressin hand.

"Thank you very much for your time, but I just can't afford this. I am sorry to waist your time." Kagura turned and walked out with her friends in tow.

"We have to head back to the school guys. Other wise we will be late." Kagura said as she continued to walk out of the mall. Her friends just followed her and headed back to the school to get ready for the date. What they did not notice was the lady followed them out of the mall and watched them take off. When they were out of eye sight she pulled out her cell phone as it was ringing.

"Why Rin what a surprise. Of course dear, I would love to come by to see you. Just let me pick up a few things that I have to drop off at the school for a friend. Ok love, I will see you in a bit." Lady Mayura shut her phone and smiled as she walked briskly back to her shop.

***Back at the school***

"What am I gonna wear? I loved that dress but it was soooo expensive." Kagura said as she flopped over onto her bed.

"Well you shouldn't have been so picky back at the store, though there wasn't very many choices that were there." Holly said as she flipped through Kagura's closet.

"Well I suppose we are gonna have to look in my closet to get her something that's gonna make him drop dead...or at least make him embaress him enough that he refuses to take her to the any place." Holly said.

"Real classy Holly." Kitty said from the where she was leaning on the door frame.

"You have any better ideas then?" Holly said as she turned to face Kitty with her hands on her hips.

"As a matter of fact"*knockknock* Kitty was interupted by someone knocking on the front door. Looking confused Kagura got off the bed and headed towards the front door. She unlocked the door and opened it to see a man stading in a delivery uniform.

"Are you Kagura Ryokotsa?" He asked

"Yes I am. How may I help you?"

"I just need you to sign here for your package ma'am." he said as he held out a ledger.

"There must be some mistake though, I didn't order anything." She said taking the ledger and looking it over.

"Unless there is some other girl with the same name and address as you, then there is no mistake." He said getting snippy as he waited for her to sign the ledger. She just kept looking over the ledger making things were all in order before signing her name. When the guy handed her the package she took it, he glanced at the ledger and his face drained of its color.

"Next time be sure the person your pissing off isn't someone that can end your life, or at least take a very vital part of your body." She said as she slammed the door in the mans face. She sighed and walked back to her room looking over the packages as she walked back to her room. She shook the package wondering what was in it.

"What's in that?" Holly said from her spot. Kagura just shrugged as she sat down on her bed. She poped the tape on the side of the box. As she lifted off the top and moved the tissue paper she couldn't help but stair.

"I think the problem is solved now..."


	8. author note very important

Ok, so because of everything that has been going on i have decided to put a perminant hiatus on this story, for several reasons.

1. I am honestly just not that much into this story anymore. I am having a hard time keeping the characters correct as well as finding direction for it. Because of this my writting is getting sloppy and I am not happy with it.

2. As of recently me and one of my friends had a falling out, she helps me edit this story and I don't feel right continueing it with out her.

that being said i am sorry to keep everyone in waiting but this is the way its gonna be with this story. There are others in the works but as of yet nothing is on the final drawing bored. thank you for you patience

black pheonix


End file.
